Higurashi: Dreams
by Hikaru Anri
Summary: Suddenly Mion started laughing hysterically.  She laughed and laughed and laughed. She sounded crazy. Her laugh grew louder and louder. Keiichi became shocked in fear.


Keiichi got up on a beautiful summer morning. It was early June so school wasn't over yet. He got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Keiichi's mother was cooking breakfast for him and his father. His mother turned away from her cooking and his father looked up from his paper. Both looked at Keiichi and greeted him. "Good morning son. Did you sleep well?"

Keiichi smiled and nodded. But he thought to himself…. "No"… He didn't sleep well. For the past couple weeks, every night he was having the same horrible dream. Where all of his friends die and leave him all alone. He remembered the dream he had before he woke up.

_The air was cold and the smell was awful. Keiichi didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid. He felt something cold around his wrists. He moved his head up and opened his eyes. He was chained to the wall, with his hands bound over his head. He looked around the room. It was a cold damp chamber. The floor was made of stones, and the walls were dirt walls. Keiichi thought to himself, "Where the hell am I?"_

_He tried to get up but there were chains around his ankles. There was no one in sight. It was quiet. But he heard the sound of dripping water. He just sat there for a few moments. Then he heard a large heavy door open. He watched where the sound was coming from carefully. The sound of the door stopped for a moment. And then it continued as if someone had closed it. It made a loud noise as the door closed shut. _

Keiichi was interrupted from remembering his vivid dream by his mother. "Keiichi! Rena is here! Take this bread, you didn't get to eat your breakfast!" Keiichi hugged his mom and waved to his father. He walked out the front door to be greeted by his friend Rena. She was a cute girl. She was always happy and looked at the bright side of a situation. She loved things that were cute and would gladly take it home with her if she got the chance. "Good morning Keiichi-Kun! Did you sleep well? Did you?"

There was that question again. Keiichi and Rena walked side by side down the path to their school. Keiichi said, "Not really… I keep having these really weird dreams.. But when I wake up I never remember them that well." Rena looked at him and said, "Dreams that are hard to remember are usually very important ones." Keiichi looked at her a little confused. "What did she mean by that?" Keiichi thought to himself. Rena smiled and started running. "Who ever gets to Mion first wins!"

Keiichi laughed and began to run after Rena. They raced to their good friend Mion. She had really long green hair that was always in a pony tail. She loved games and was very smart. Rena kept running but stopped suddenly catching her breath. Keiichi wanted to see if Rena was alright. He stopped next to her. "Are you okay Rena?" "I'm fine… But…. I'm gonna win!" Suddenly Rena ran faster than she ever did before, leaving Keiichi behind. Keiichi yelled, "Hey! You tricked me!" He started laughing. He didn't want to run anymore though, so he just walked.

The summer breeze felt good that morning. Keiichi tried to remember the rest of his dream. He thought about what Rena said. "Dreams that are hard to remember are usually very important ones." It sounded like something Rika or Mion would say. He tried to remember but was distracted by other thoughts. He tried to remember where he left off. He was in the chamber and the door opened and someone walked in.

_After the door closed shut, it was quiet in the chamber. But the sound of slow footsteps filled the room. The sound came closer and Keiichi started to panic. Who was walking close to him? A better question would be why the hell was he locked up in the first place? Keiichi just stared as the footsteps moved closer. The sound of the footsteps and of the dripping water synchronized and created somewhat of a melody. A very disturbing one. Finally Keiichi saw the face of the person who was making the sound of footsteps. _

_It was Mion. Keiichi was relieved to see a familiar face. She was dressed in a white robe, her hair tied back as usual, but she was barefoot. Keiichi thought, "How could someone be barefoot and yet make those very loud footsteps? "Mion! I'm so glad to see you! Where am I?" Mion stared at him. Her eyes were big and looked like cat eyes. She just stared. The sound of dripping water seemed louder. "Mion?"_

"_!" Suddenly Mion started laughing hysterically. She laughed and laughed and laughed. She sounded crazy. Her laugh grew louder and louder. Keiichi became shocked in fear. "Why the hell is she laughing like that?"_

"Keiichi-Kun!" Keiichi was interrupted from remembering his dream once again. "Keiichi-Kun! Hurry up! You're so slow!" Rena yelled again. She stood next to Mion. Keiichi smiled and ran to his two friends. Keiichi said, "Hi Mion! Rena beat me in a race!" Mion laughed. It wasn't the crazy laugh from his dream. It was her regular friendly laugh that he loved. Mion said, "You two are really good friends. Walking together every morning. That's so nice!" Rena said, "And then we always meet up with you Mion! We love you! We do!"

The three friends walked down the road and arrived at the school. It was a small school because not many children lived in Hinamizawa. The three of them walked into their classroom. They were greeted by Rika. "Hello my friends! Nipah~!" Rika was very cute, she had long blue hair, and her best friend was Satoko. Keiichi said, "Hello Rika-Chan! Where is Satoko-Chan? Usually she tries to pull pranks on me when I get to school.

Rika pointed. Satoko was at her desk with her head down. "She's sick" said Rika. Class started and Keiichi spaced out again and he tried to remember more from his dream. He didn't like thinking about his dream, but what if it was very important like Rena said? He though about where he left off.

_Mion continued to laugh that crazy laugh. Keiichi became very scared and wanted to run, but he couldn't. Mion's laugh slowed down and came to a stop. Keiichi looked at her nervously. Mion stared back at him, but this time with an evil looking smirk. The sound of dripping water continued. "Keii-Chan! Hehe… We will have a lot of fun!" Mion started laughing again. Keiichi thought to himself, "Mion has lost it!"_

"_You're the last one that is alive! Satoko was easy to kill! But Rena and Rika are strong and it will take some time before they die." Mion spoke with a happy but very cold and evil voice. Keiichi shouted, "Where are they Mion? What have you done with them?" Satoko was dead? Where were Rena and Rika? Would two of his beloved friends die by the hands of Mion? Another close friend?_

_Mion giggled a very creepy giggle. She pointed up at the ceiling. The sound of dripping water continued. A drop landed on Keiichi's leg. This wasn't water. The liquid was red. It was blood. Keiichi didn't want to look up but he had to see. He looked up and saw something that no one would ever want to see in the entire life. _

Keiichi was interrupted from remembering once again. School was over and everyone was headed home. "There are no club activities today." Said Mion. Rena asked, "Why not?" Mion replied, "Well because I have to go home and help my grandmother with a few things, and Satoko isn't feeling very well today." Satoko was half asleep standing next to Rika. Satoko and Rika went in one direction to their house, Mion ran through the woods to get to her house and Rena and Keiichi walked on the road together.

Keiichi asked Rena, "So do you wanna hang out? We can go to the River. Today is a nice day!" Rena replied, "I sorry but I can't. I'm really tired, and I have to do a lot of homework tonight." "Oh okay. Well good luck on your homework!" They were at Rena's house and Keiichi dropped her off. Rena was walking away from Keiichi when she turned around and said, "Good luck finding out what your dream means!" Keiichi smiled. Rena continued, "Just be careful… You might come across something that you didn't want to remember." Keiichi's smile when away and Rena walked into her house and shut the door.

Keiichi thought to himself, "What did she mean by that?" He stared at her house for a minute and continued walking down the road to his house. He wanted to remember what happened next in his dream, but suddenly he felt very tired. He grew very weak and fell to the ground. His eyes became heavy and he couldn't keep them open. He passed out.

Keiichi woke up in a daze. He knew that he was awake. He wasn't dreaming. The smell in the air was musty and sickening. He didn't open his eyes. "Wake up Keii-Chan!" Yelled a voice. Keiichi thought for a moment. It was Mion's voice! His eyes shot open and he looked around to find himself in the same chamber that was in his dream. Mion stood in front of him, dressed in a white robe, her hair tied back, and she was barefoot. Just like in his dream.

He knew this was real. He knew this wasn't a dream. He was scared. Why was this happening. He heard the sound of dripping water. But he knew that it wasn't water. It was blood. Mion started laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Keii-Chan! Those dreams were a warning! It's a shame you had trouble remembering them! Now look at what has happened!" Keiichi looked up in horror.

Above where he was chained, Rena, Rika, and Satoko where chained to the ceiling. They hung by the wrists and ankles. Rena was alive, but was badly beaten, blood dripped from her head, there were cuts all over her. Rika was alive, but she had many nails in each of her hands, deeps cuts were gashed across her arms and legs. Satoko wasn't alive. She was dead. She had multiple stab wounds in her chest, he face was beaten, and her throat was cut open.

"Help us Keiichi!" Cried Rena. Keiichi screamed, "Mion! Why would you do this? Why would you hurt your friends? What did they ever do to you?" Mion looked at him a bit confused, "Mion? I'm not Mion." Keiichi was confused now. "What the hell do you mean you're not Mion? Who else would you be?" "I'm Shion. Mion's twin sister. Mion is in the cell behind you!" Keiichi turned his head and looked through the small cell behind him. Mion was in there. But she was passed out.

Keiichi was really confused. He had never met Shion before and he didn't know why she would do this to Rena, Rika, Satoko and her own sister. "Why did you do this Shion?"

Shion laughed. Then she said, "Because, I hate my sister, I hate her life, I hate her friends. I hate that she has a better life than me. I hate that she never felt the pain of losing someone. She had everything when I lost my dear Satoshi!" Keiichi thought, "Satoshi? Satoko's older brother?" Shion continued, "When Mion wakes up, I will kill Rena, Rika and you in front of her! She already saw me kill Satoko… The poor thing passed out when I stabbed Satoko multiple times. She will cry out and beg me to stop! I want her to suffer!"

"Keiichi tried to get out of the chains. But it was no use. Rika spoke suddenly, "Shion!" Shion looked up at her and said, "What do you want Rika? Would you like me to kill you now? Or would you like me to torture you until you die?" Shion laughed. Rika was not amused, "You can kill me. But release Keiichi and Rena. They don't deserve to be killed by you. Let them go! I'll take their place!" Rena looked over at Rika, "Rika-Chan! What are you saying?" Rena started crying.

Shion laughed again. "Okay!" Shion released Keiichi and Rena. She opened the door and said, "You two are free to go!" Keiichi stopped and looked at Shion. He said, "I want you to let Mion go." Rena shouted, "Don't hurt Rika-Chan! Don't hurt her! Let her go!" Rena was crying hysterically. Shion Laughed. "I will not let Rika go! She offered to take your place so you two can keep on living! And I won't kill Mion. I just want her to cry and feel the pain of losing someone. But I would never kill her. She's my sister after all.

Keiichi and Rena ran into the woods as fast as they could. What are we gonna do Keii-Chan!" Rena cried. "Keiichi hugged her and said, "Don't worry Rena… Mion will be safe… And Rika-Chan…. I think she'll be fine." Rena continued crying. Keiichi remembered the rest of his dream.

"_Everything will be fine Keii-Chan! When I die, everything will reset. Everyone will be safe. No one will be dead. Life will restart. But this will keep happening until we can finally get things right." Rika said to Keiichi. _

"lets go home Rena." Keiichi and Rena walked through the woods and back to their homes. Keiichi walked into his house. His parents weren't home. He cleaned himself up and went to his room. He sat on his bed and emotions filled his mind. Is what Rika said true? When he falls asleep that night will everything restart?

"Well we're just gonna have to see."


End file.
